world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
021114 Balish Beau
09:53 -- chessAficionado CA began trolling conciseTactician CT at 21:53 -- 09:53 CA: Hello Balish... 09:53 CT: Beau. 09:54 CA: How goes the new land?... 09:55 CT: It could be BETTER. We're STUCK in the desert and the consorts here seem to HATE Maenam. 09:55 CT: And yours? 09:56 CA: Not so well either, the consorts are near intolerable fools, plus the imps seem to have prototypes from other lands, as they have my prototype, plus crowtantulas, whatever JACK prototyped, and armor... 09:57 CT: Oh. 09:57 CA: Plus they have learned how to use Aura's life ability... 09:58 CT: Well... Imps ARE supposed to be the EASIER enemies of the GAME. You should TRY a different METHOD if fighting them is TOO TOUGH. 09:59 CA: Yes we were planning on discussing strategy while we are still safe... 10:00 CT: Good PLAN. You could ALWAYS try to find a way to BREAK the prototype, of COURSE. A risky OPTION that may cost a LOT, but it's still an OPTION. 10:00 CA: The fact I prototyped a queen piece doesn't help... 10:02 CT: It may be IMPOSSIBLE to unprototype EVERYTHING, so just take the WORST one and work toward THAT. 10:02 CA: That's most likely Jack's, there's no way he prototyped something that would help us... 10:03 CT: True, TRUE. What is EVERYTHING your imps are MADE UP of? Do you KNOW? 10:05 CA: Crowtantulas, Armor, Queen Chess piece, and the Jack thing, which I think is the green and white eyes part... 10:06 CT: Probably... WELL, I know the Armor is from Nullar's WORLD, if they are Knights. 10:06 CA: That would make sense... 10:06 CA: If only we had known the prototypes would do this when we started... 10:07 CT: No KIDDING. 10:07 CT: I will WAIT to see what happens in Maenam's WORLD as well, to TEST them. 10:07 CA: I don't think she ever told me what she prototyped, I should ask her... 10:08 CT: Yes, I need to SEE the other parts of the prototype. 10:11 CA: So, what are the consorts like on her world?... 10:12 CT: Flying RUGS given FORM. They SEEM to have some sort of SOCIETY based along some RELIGION that includes spite for Maenam. 10:13 CA: Flying rugs? Sounds like it'd be difficult to walk around without literaly stepping on someone's toes... 10:14 CT: That's HAPPENED already, yes. 10:14 CT: To your Human Friend, I BELIEVE. 10:15 CA: Ah yes, Kate is on your team isn't she... 10:16 CT: Sure, THAT one. 10:20 CA: Also, I know that last time you didn't want to speak to me, but I wanted the chance to say again that I am sorry... 10:20 CT: Hmm. 10:21 CT: Maybe LATER, I'm STILL angry you went RIGHT to Libby rather than MYSELF. 10:22 CA: I understand... 10:23 CT: No, you DON'T. If you DID, you would have came to ME. Now, if you will EXCUSE me, I need to SPEAK to Scarlet. 10:24 CA: Look, I made a mistake, I'm sorry, if you want to hate me for it, fine, I get it... 10:25 CA: If I could, I'd go back and change it, because I regret it, but I can't, and I'm sorry... 10:25 CT: Pfft, HATE you? Don't be so full of YOURSELF. I'm ALLOWED to be mad about this, don't WORRY about it. 10:25 CT: I'll get OVER it, just GIVE me a while. 10:27 CA: Ok... 10:27 CA: I'll speak to you in a while then... 10:27 CT: Don't get your TEAM killed. I'm heading OUT. 10:28 CT: Goodbye, Beau. 10:28 CA: I'll try... 10:28 CA: Farewell... 10:28 -- chessAficionado CA gave up trolling conciseTactician CT at 22:28 --